Diabetes mellitus is a chronic disease currently affecting about one third of the US population including those in the pre diabetic stage. Clinical management of both Type-1 and Type-2 diabetes relies on accurate monitoring of blood glucose concentrations at least once a day. Current devices rely on enzyme oxidation analyses, which require a prick of blood every time glucose levels are checked. This invasive method of glucose monitoring causes pain and tissue-sensitivity to users making it difficult to have repeated measurements causing failure in compliance, especially for chronic patients.
26 million people in the US are affected by diabetes while 79 million in the pre-diabetic stage. Worldwide, the number swells to 285 million adults. Further, 3.8 million deaths are caused by diabetes related diseases in the world annually. Patients who are required to use traditional glucose monitoring methods are often faced with pain and increased sensitivity in their fingertips.